Anubias
Anubias jest liderem Drużyny Anubias. Jest Gundalianinem. Informacje Anubias przypomina kogoś pomiędzy Spectrą a Shadowem Prove. Anime Anubias pojawił się pierwszy raz w 1 odcinku Mechtanium Surge, okazało się, że jest drugi w rankingu. Oddał wtedy Benowi, Horridiana i Bolcanona do walki z Danem. Później, w 2 odcinku, oglądał bitwę Jacka z Marucho. Później, gdy Zenthon pojawił się na arenie, walczył przeciwko niemu, ale razem z Sellon nie osiągneli za wiele. W 3 odcinku, skrytykował Dana gdyż nie chciał wyjść by spotkać swoich fanów. Gdy walczył z Danem, mimo pierwszej porażki, zwyciężył drugą i trzecią rundę. Po bitwie, Anubias powiedział Danowi, mimo tego że są rywalami, nadal miał raspekt do Dana. W 5 odcinku, jak Shun wraz z Marucho walczyli pomiędzy dwoma dziwnymi dzieciakami Anubias i Sellon im pomogli, ponieważ przegrywali. Anubias wtedy uznał, że te dziaciaki grają niesprawiedliwie i, że jeśli będą tak grać to niepowinni się pokazywać w Bakuprzestrzeni. W 6 odcinku, Anubias wyzywa Dana do walki. Walczą aż w pewnym momencie Danowi się wydaje, że Anubias to Mag Mel, a Drago wydaje się, że Horridian to Razenoid. Walczą, a gdy Anubias zaczyna przegrywać dołącza do niego reszta jego drużyny. Jest on zdenerwowany, ponieważ sam chce pokonać Dana. W pewnej chwili Drago traci kontrolę nad sobą i prawie by zabił Anubiasa, gdyby nie to, że Dan w porę się ocknął. Anubias zostaje wtedy liderem BakuPrzestrzeni, bo Dan zostaje zdyskwalifikowany. W 7 odcinku, Anubias walczył przeciwko Bash Brothers. Pokonał ich dzięki użyciu BakuNano Aeroblaze. W 9 odcinku, przeniósł się do Nowej Vestroi dzięki specjalnym BakuColaru, które dostał od Mag Mela. Dostał wtedy także Chaos Bakugana, Iron Dragonoida oraz Mechtogana - Venexusa. Podczas przenoszenia się do Vestroi, zmienił swój wygląd w Gundaliana. Walczył wtedy z Preyasem i Drago. Z początku wygrywał, lecz gdy Zenthon przeszedł na stronę Drago, przegrał. W 10 odcinku, Anubias w walce przywołał Mechtogana, Smasheon, który z łatwością pokonał wszystkich swoich przeciwników. Później, przyjął Noaha do swojej drużyny. W 13 odcinku, Anubias dał się pokonać w walce z Shunem, co było planem Mag Mela. W 14 odcinku, zaczął walkę z Robinem przeciwko Shunowi i Marucho. Powtarzał sobie w tedy w myślach, że to on powinien pójść walczyć z Danem Kuso, a nie Sellon i gdy zdenerwował się, pojawił mu sie na czole kawałek pół księżyca. Potem, gdy Chaos Bakugany zaatakowały, powiedział Shunowi i Marucho, że nadchodzi koniec świata. W 20 odcinku, Dylan, Anubias i Sellon ujawnili swe prawdziwe oblicze Wojownikom, i powiedzieli (ku przerażeniu Noaha), że ich członkowie byli "bezwartościowymi owadami, o których nalezy zapomnieć o oszczędzaniu ich". W 21 odcinku, ''był szczęśliwy, że Sellon została uwięziona, po czym ruszył, by zemścić się na Danie. W ''22 odcinku, ''użył Noaha jako przynęty, by zwabić Dana. Stoczył z nim pojedynek, przez który mogliby zniszczyć całą BakuPrzestrzeń. Walka została przerwana, kiedy pojawił się Mag Mel i tak jak Sellon, zmienił Anubiasa w kulę energii. Bakugany *Darkus Horridian - Strażniczy Bakugan Anubiasa *Gold Aeroblaze - BakuNano Horridana *Pyrus Bolcanon *Gold Hyper Pulsor - BakuNano Bolcanona *Aquos Krakenoid *Silver Jamsaber - BakuNano Krakenoida *Darkus Iron Dragonoid *Mechtogan Venexus *Mechtogan Titan Venexus Titan *Mechtogan Smasheon *Mechtogan Miserak *Mechtogan Rock Fist *Mechtogan Deezall *BakuMutant Mutant Krakenoid *BakuMutant Mutant KrowllSilver *Haos Krowll Ciekawostki *Jego imię bardzo przypomina ''Anubisa, egipskiego boga. *Jest to pierwszy Gundalianin przedstawiony w serii Mechtanium Surge. *On i Sellon trochę są jak Shadow i Mylene, gdyz mają podobne osobowości. *Gdy zmienił się w Gundalianina jego włosy zmieniły kolor na szary. *Widać, że Anubias dla zniszczenia Dana zrobiłby wszystko. *On i Sellon są podwładnymi Mag Mela. *Anubias wraz z Sellonem nie są prawdziwymi formami życia. Zostali sztucznie stworzeni przez Mag Mela. To oznacza, że nie jest prawdziwy Gundalianinem, a sztuczną formą Gundalian. *Od 17 odcinka po zmianie w Gundalianina tak jak u Sellon głos stał się groźniejszy. Grafika AnubiasTeam.PNG|Anubias z Drużyną Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 2 2 360p 1 0018.jpg|Zirytowany Anubias anubias+karta supermocy.jpg|Anubias używający karty supermocy anubias.jpg|Anubias występujący na czołówce Bakugan anubias card 490x260.jpg|Anubias i Horridian AnubiasGundalia2.JPG|jako Gundalianin (całe ciało)|link=http://pl.bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Anubias Anubias Gundalian.jpg|jako Gundalianin (twarz) anubius.jpg|Anubias zastanawiający się nad przyjęciem Noah do drużyny Anubias_and_mechtogan.JPG|Anubias przyzywa Mectogana ona jest dziwna.jpg|Anubias i Sellon anub.jpg Bakugan_Mechtanium_Surge_Episode_1_1_2_360p_0008.jpg ScreenShot007.jpg ScreenShot008.jpg ScreenShot009.jpg Dark-Anubias-battle-bakugan-anubias-19581740-640-480.jpg Anuby xD - bakugan-anubias .jpg Anubias group - bakugan-anubias .jpg a.jpg zdjęcie.jpg anu.jpg anubi.jpg anubiasik.jpg anubies.jpg Anubias ep 2 - bakugan-anubias .jpg Anubyyyyy - bakugan-anubias .jpg anubias i sellon kafejka.jpg|Anubias z Sellon. anubias odcinek 11.jpg anubias i sellon odcinek 13.jpg anubi 13.jpg anubias zdający raport.jpg wściekły anubias.jpg zadowolony anubias.jpg anubias sesja 1.jpg anubias sesja 2.jpg anubias sesja 3.jpg anubias sesja 4.jpg anubias sesja 5.jpg Bak anubias 174x252.png Anubias4ever - bakugan-anubias .png anubias - bakugan-anubias-darkus photo.jpg Anubias_portal.png anubias-bakugan-anubias-darkus-20705990-480-360.jpg Aunbias suprise - bakugan-anubias .jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0018.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 2 2 360p 0023.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 9.jpg Anubias-bakugan-anubias-darkus-21618383-1063-1568.jpg Anubias-bakugan-anubias-darkus-21618675-1067-800.jpg Anubias-bakugan-anubias-darkus-21618913-1023-1453.jpg Anubias-bakugan-anubias-darkus-21619596-1062-1585.jpg Anubias-bakugan-anubias-darkus-21619737-1066-800.jpg Anubias-bakugan-anubias-darkus-21619890-1066-1321.jpg Sellon and Anubias.png anubias z odcinka 3.jpg anubbias.jpg anubi 3 odcinek.jpg zdziwiony anubias.jpg anubias 16.jpg anebi.jpg uzywam karty.jpg anubias mowa.jpg anubias po rzucie.jpg anubias rzut bakuganem.jpg anubias wie.jpg anubias wściekły.jpg dziwna mina anubiasa.jpg anubias supermoc i usmiech.jpg anubias usmiech.jpg złapanie.jpg Sellon z Aniubiasem.jpg|Anubias z Sellon Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 2 2 360p 0005.jpg Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 11.31.00 PM.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Seria Mechtanium Surge Kategoria:Gracze Pyrusa Kategoria:Gracze Darkusa Kategoria:Gracze Aquosa Kategoria:Gracze Haosa Kategoria:Gundalianie Kategoria:Drużyna Anubiasa Kategoria:Gracze